Lying in bed
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Des mots pour comprendre. Des mots pour expliquer. Des mots pour éclairer. Et pouvoir imaginer la suite... [OS for Talim76]


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Oui, aujourd'hui, pas d'Etendard, ni de profs. Car aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel. Alors je fais quelque chose qui tente de l'être presque autant.  
Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 6 Décembre. Et le 6 Décembre, criez tous avec moi (Oui, oui, même toi Rhadamante qui te cache dans le coin là-bas! ) :

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE TA-CHAN!**

Et oui. Notre très chère **Talim76**, auteur merveilleusement douée, drôle et passionnée fête ses 22 jolis petits printemps. Cela va bientôt faire un an que je te connais ma douce, et de tout mon coeur, je dois te remercier. Oh, mes lectrices, pauvres elles, sont probablement blasées à force de me voir te dédicacer chacun de mes écrits. Mais qu'y puis-je si c'est en toi que je puise la force suffisante pour écrire? Si tu es une personne formidable, attentionnée, adorable, et tant d'autres qualificatifs qui ne sauraient même pas te rendre hommage car la langue française, aussi belle soit-elle, serait bien pauvre pour décrire chacune de tes merveilleuses qualités? Pour chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque attention que tu as eu, que tu as et que tu auras, sans nul doute encore pour moi, ma douce, je te dis merci. Je souhaite ton bonheur du plus profond de mon coeur, et j'espère que tu souriras en ce jour qui n'appartient qu'à toi. Et si cet écrit participe à cette joie... Bon dieu ce que je serais heureuse.

Lorsque nous avions évoqué nos cadeaux d'anniversaire, j'ignore si tu te souviens, mais tu m'avais dit "S'il te plaît, pas les dragons. Si vraiment tu veux me faire un cadeau, prends un couple qu'on aime toutes les deux mais dont on ne se sert presque jamais." Ah bon sang... Que ne ferais-je pas pour tes beaux yeux? Mais je te suis reconnaissante. Tu m'as donné l'occasion d'écrire plus en profondeur sur ce couple là, et sur ces deux personnages pas franchement évidents. Alors voilà... Ton couple numéro 2 (et oui c'est pas rien!) rien que pour tes beaux yeux.  
Ce n'est pas suffisant, pas digne de toi, et j'aurais aimé faire bien plus. Mais si cela te plaît... Ce sera déjà une absolution pour moi.

Couple: **Aioros/Shura.**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture. En particulier à toi ma douce. Happy Birthday, with all my love!

* * *

Il ouvre lentement les yeux. C'est difficile. Ce n'est pas agréable, voir même extrêmement douloureux. Il sait qu'il doit le faire, cependant, il n'en a pas la moindre envie. Se réveiller, ça veut dire regarder autour de soi. Cela veut dire analyser ce qui s'est passé. Cela implique de comprendre. Et il n'en a pas envie. Il a mal au crâne. Vraiment très mal. Il n'a jamais été du genre à paresser au lit, mais là, il peut clairement sentir que non, ça n'est pas une bonne idée de se lever. Qu'il n'a probablement aucune envie de comprendre ce qui l'entoure. Pourtant… Il sent également qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Que ce soleil désagréable ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de définir à quelle heure il peut émerger. Les courbatures de son corps non plus d'ailleurs. Il ressent des pieds à la tête un engourdissement et de légers tiraillements auquel son entraînement de chevalier ne l'a guère habitué. Ce n'est donc pas dû à son combat dans l'arène avec Dite plus tôt dans la journée d'hier. Les draps sont emmêlés dans ses jambes. Il a chaud. Bien trop chaud malgré son torse dénudé. Cette fois, il ouvre plus franchement les yeux. Il fait beau. Il y a quelque chose autour de sa taille qui ne devrait pas être là, mais qui s'y trouve malgré tout. Là, enroulé autour de ses hanches, un bras moqueur semble se payer sa tête, les doigts posés de manière presque possessive sur son ventre. Et s'il en juge par les sensations dans son dos, l'individu ne porte pas _grand-chose_ sur lui. En y repensant de plus près, il ne peut pas dire qu'il soit vraiment habillé non plus… Il déglutit douloureusement. Par Athéna, sans être aussi obsédé que ses deux meilleurs amis, se réveiller de bon matin avec un corps viril collé contre soi, il y a de quoi être… perturbé.

Il cherche à assembler ses souvenirs. A comprendre qui peut actuellement se trouver derrière lui. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas ramené qui que ce soit dans sa chambre pour partager son lit. Il ferme les yeux, tente de se concentrer –en vain-, et sent que sa tête refuse de se prêter à cet effort. Il soupire. Il est bien malgré tout. Il pourrait peut-être même se rendormir dans le giron de cette chaleur rassurante. Alors il clôt de nouveau ses paupières en baillant, pour tenter de se rendormir honteusement. Lentement, il se laisse aller à un demi-sommeil cotonneux, dans lequel il ne pense plus à rien. Il y est presque, peu à peu, des bribes ensommeillées commencent à se former dans sa tête, et il sent l'engourdissement habituel se saisir de lui petit à petit. Et puis soudain, la main bouge légèrement sur ses muscles tendus, se déplace de quelques centimètres, et raffermit sa prise. Et là, il comprend. Contre sa peau, il perçoit la sensation calleuse de doigts qui ont longuement travaillé, qui ont été abîmé par des activités manuelles. Ils ne sont pas fins comme ceux de Mû. Non, ceux-ci sont plus larges, calleux, avec de multiples aspérités à leurs extrémités… des doigts d'archer. Et des personnes sachant manier l'arc, il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans la Sanctuaire. Ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose : l'homme derrière lui est Aioros. Il ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Écarquillés cette fois.

Shura se redresse brutalement, horrifié. Terrifié. Presque apeuré. Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu faire une telle chose, pas à lui, pas justement à son aîné… Il panique, il a peur. Il recule violemment, et observe, avec un mélange d'envie et de désespoir le corps à ses côtés qui s'éveille également sous le traitement peu agréable que lui a fait subir le Capricorne. Il détaille les mèches brunes qui tombent sur le front d'Aioros, car en l'absence de son bandeau rouge, rien ne les empêche de s'amuser comme elles l'entendent. Malgré lui, Shura ne peut s'empêcher de penser que le Grec est terriblement beau avec son regard encore un peu voilé par le sommeil et par les cheveux auburn qui ne connaissent pas de limite et glissent sur son front en toute impunité. Il voit l'expression quelque peu froissée du jeune homme, qui a bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi il s'est presque fait catapulter hors du lit à coups de sabots dorés. Lorsqu'il s'étire, il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser son regard couler sur les musclés dorés qui roulent sous la peau du neuvième gardien, tandis qu'un odieux drap lui cache malheureusement ce qui se passe plus bas. Mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Parce qu'il a vraiment besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Ce qu'il fait là.

Enfin, bien sûr, il se doute de ce qu'ils ont fait. Il n'est pas idiot à ce point, la situation ne laisse guère de place à l'imagination, et les sensations dans son corps non plus. Le regard du Sagittaire se pose sur lui. Il lui sourit. Athéna lui soit témoin, un tel sourire ne devrait pas exister sur cette fichue Terre, et encore moins chez un homme qu'on a assassiné de ses propres mains. Il est plus doux que celui de Mû, plus lumineux encore que celui de Milo, plus chaleureux que celui d'Aldébaran, plus élégant que celui de Camus… Ce n'est pas possible d'afficher une telle expression de plénitude. Mais paradoxalement, c'est cette même expression qui finit d'inquiéter le dixième chevalier. Quelque chose cloche. Que fait-il entre les draps de l'homme qu'il a admiré pendant des années, tué et tenté d'ignorer depuis leur résurrection ? Il veut s'enfuir, vraiment. Il se redresse et s'apprête à quitter le lit, posant un pied à terre. Mais à peine a-t-il esquissé un geste que la main d'Aioros attrape son poignet. Shura reporte son regard sur celui du Sagittaire. Le temps se suspend très légèrement. Il a bien du mal à soutenir ces yeux verts, remplis d'émotions étranges qu'il préfère ne pas nommer, et de cet étonnement, de ce questionnement qu'il peut voir tourner dans les orbes émeraude. La respiration de Shura est saccadée. Ses yeux sont presque écarquillés, et son torse se soulève avec rapidité et difficulté. Les narines pincées, il essaie d'évaluer quelles seraient les conséquences s'il partait maintenant, sans explications, sans échanger un seul mot avec l'autre homme.

Le Sagittaire ne dit rien, n'esquisse pas un geste, mais le supplie du regard. Il sait très bien ce qu'il risque en ce moment-même. Il sait à quel point la situation a été particulièrement délicate entre eux depuis des mois. Mais que peut-il y faire si c'est vers le Capricorne que ses sentiments se tournent ? Il n'a pas choisi. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile de se rendre compte qu'il était attiré par un autre homme, par son cadet de surcroît, dont il n'avait d'autres souvenirs que ce gamin aux yeux brillants de la joie de protéger Athéna. Et aussi la lueur mi hésitante, mi décidée, le soir où il lui avait ôtée la vie. Mais ça, il préfère de ne pas y repenser. Il ne veut pas que Shura s'enfuit, pas de nouveau. Il a été suffisamment difficile de l'amener jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à s'abandonner entre ses bras, pour ne surtout pas le laisser repartir ainsi. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils arrivent à discuter ne serait-ce que très légèrement. Et trop d'alcool dans leurs verres de la part du Poissons pour en arriver là. Ce qui est assez terrifiant en soi. Il ne sait même pas ce que ressent Shura. Il a bien l'espoir que ce dernier ait au moins un léger intérêt pour lui, mais au fond, il est fort possible qu'il ne s'agisse que de culpabilité. Peut-être a-t-il cédé… pour se faire pardonner ? Parce qu'il avait compris ce que le neuvième gardien ressentait pour lui ?  
Non. Ça ne peut pas être ça. Shura ne s'abaisserait pas à cela. Il le sait au fond de lui. S'il y a bien une chose dont le Sagittaire s'est rendu compte depuis ces quelques mois, c'est que le Capricorne ne fait jamais rien par pitié, ou si cela va profondément à l'encontre de ses principes. Que ce soit lorsqu'il s'agit de secouer ses amis, ou de prodiguer un entraînement aux jeunes générations d'apprentis… Shura reste digne et fier. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir attiré par lui. Ca, et ses yeux noirs, tellement sincères, incapables de mentir. Ses mèches corbeaux, qui brillent trop au soleil. Sa peau mate aux accents du Sud, et ses mains, ses mains d'adultes à présent, qui renferment cette terrible puissance qui l'avait mis à terre par le passé.

Néanmoins, il ne veut pas non plus braquer l'homme face à lui : il sait qu'il risque gros s'il le force trop. Et clairement, ça n'est pas son but. Shura a les nerfs à vif en cet instant, il peut voir à quel point chacun de ses gestes sont raides, raides à cause de la peur, de la culpabilité qu'il voit crier et s'échapper de chacun de ses actes. Alors il se contente d'une légère caresse sur son poignet, juste avec son pouce, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas son ennemi, mais pas sa proie non plus. Qu'il ne le sera plus jamais. Qu'ils sont à armes égales à présent, et qu'ils sont des hommes avant d'être des chevaliers. Il appuie très légèrement, lui fait pressentir sa force, lui fait comprendre que rien n'arrivera cette fois. Que cette période est derrière eux. Shura tremble toujours. Il le sent entre ses doigts. Lentement, il tire un peu sur son bras. Pas trop fort non, mais juste une légère impulsion, qu'il répète à plusieurs reprises, pour lui faire comprendre que c'est vers lui, et non loin de lui, que le Capricorne doit à présent se diriger. Il y a une hésitation dans les yeux noirs. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Ils dévient quelque peu. Il y a un instant de flottement, dont Aioros profite. Il tire plus fort sur le bras prisonnier, et ramène Shura vers lui. Lentement. Petit à petit. Pour lui laisser la possibilité, si vraiment il voulait s'en aller… De fuir. Même si cela lui fendrait le cœur, et marquerait probablement la fin de tout avenir entre eux. Peu à peu, le corps revient vers lui. Le Capricorne s'est rassit, et même si son pied touche toujours le sol, il y a un progrès indéniable.

« Shura… »

La voix s'élève doucement dans la pièce. Le concerné a un léger sursaut, il le regarde avec un nouveau regard, effrayé, et convaincu à la fois. Le Sagittaire a murmuré son prénom, tout bas, pour ne surtout pas briser la tension de la pièce. Il sait que le Capricorne est toujours aux aguets, qu'il est prêt à fuir. C'est étrange de voir Shura dans un tel état. Cela n'arrive que quand il est avec lui, il le sait parfaitement. C'est presque déconcertant de voir un homme aussi fier être soudain autant sur les nerfs. Mais cela lui prouve qu'il le fait réagir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Que le Capricorne ne reste pas vide et sans réactions en sa présence. Et ça aussi, c'est extrêmement important. Shura ne doit pas être lâche avec lui. Il ne veut pas le laisser faire, sinon, tout sera détruit. Sa main remonte le long de son bras, lentement. Très lentement. Le regard de Shura fait la navette entre le sien, et les doigts qui coulent sur sa peau peu à peu. Des frissons se forment sur son épiderme lorsqu'ils atteignent son coude, et viennent ensuite doucement s'accrocher à son épaule. Un mouvement de recul. Un centimètre à peine. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est déjà beaucoup trop. La main prend le temps de s'arrêter quelques secondes, avant de continuer son ascension pour saisir délicatement mais fermement la nuque du dixième gardien. La pression est réelle, mais pas menaçante. Il caresse du bout des doigts la naissance de courtes mèches noires, et cherche à capter l'attention de Shura, qui frissonne de nouveau violemment. Il l'attire contre lui, d'un geste souple, pour le ramener contre son corps, petit à petit, centimètre par centimètre. Ne pas le lâcher du regard. Ne pas cesser de le soutenir, de capter son attention, encore, et encore, inlassablement. Le Capricorne cède très légèrement, avant de se laisser complètement aller contre le torse brûlant d'Aioros. Et ce dernier soupire de plaisir à la simple idée d'y être parvenu. Le corps de Shura est bouillant contre le sien. Il sourit. C'est une sensation absolument incroyable que de pouvoir l'avoir ainsi dans ses bras, sans alcool pour les y aider, sans tristesse ou culpabilité pour les y forcer, ne serait-ce que très légèrement. Ici, tout se fait parce qu'ils en ont envie.

Brusquement, une nouvelle tension, une résistance de la part de l'homme qu'il aime. Mais il ne peut pas le laisser faire. Aioros le tient plus fermement par les épaules, avant de le plaquer doucement mais fermement sur les draps, bien que Shura continue de se débattre, voulant fuir ces sensations qui l'électrisent, l'effraient, lui donnent envie, le terrifient. Il entrelace leurs doigts. Il ne veut pas être une menace, il ne veut pas perturber Shura. Il veut simplement que ce dernier le regarde, qu'il ne fuit pas. Il trouve sa place, entre ses jambes. Le contact l'enflamme. Le souvenir de cette nuit lui revient brutalement : les mots murmurés et avoués, leurs corps qui s'épousent, leurs vêtements sur le sol, les mains d'Aioros sur lui, contre lui, les sensations grisantes, l'envie impossible à arrêter, le fond de douleur, le plaisir sans limites, les paroles rassurantes du Sagittaire… et ses larmes sur les draps. Le Capricorne cesse de bouger en sentant de nouveau le corps bouger contre le sien. Il plante son regard dans les orbes émeraude, et sa respiration s'emballe de nouveau. Il est perturbé. Il n'arrive même pas à se rappeler comment il a pu finir là hier soir, comment il s'est finalement laissé suffisamment aller pour réaliser son fantasme et son péché. Alors qu'il craignait par-dessus tout de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Aioros. Mais son corps lui, se souvient parfaitement de celui de l'autre. Il l'épouse, l'apprécie, semble l'appeler à lui. Il lui répond même : inconsciemment, ses jambes s'écartent un peu plus, lui laissent l'espace dont il a besoin pour s'allonger entièrement sur lui. Son bassin se tend, même très légèrement, vers celui de l'autre, à la recherche d'un contact, pour combler le manque au creux de ses reins, et son torse se soulève avec difficulté, comme pour appeler de nouveau les lèvres du dixième gardien. Des frissons remontent le long de son corps, le trahissent lorsque le regard du Sagittaire parcourt son buste et son visage.

Il est terrifié. Il a envie de se révolter. De ruer contre son propre esprit, pour lui rappeler que non, que tout ceci est impossible, parce qu'il est un meurtrier. Le meurtrier de l'homme au-dessus de lui, qui le regarde avec bien trop de sentiments pour qu'il trouve cela normal. Qui dégage lentement une de ses mains pour lui caresser la joue, pour tenter de capter son attention. C'est stupide. Au vu de leur position, il lui serait bien difficile de l'occulter de ses pensées. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait passé les derniers mois à ne pas pouvoir se sortir son aîné de l'esprit non plus d'ailleurs. Il était probablement sur le point de devenir fou. Non, en fait, il l'est déjà. Fou d'Aioros. C'est à pleurer. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il a fait la veille. Mais ce matin, il refuse de se laisser aller. Il faut qu'il soit fort de nouveau, pour pouvoir repousser l'homme au-dessus de lui, et lui expliquer que non, c'est impossible, et que rien ne s'est passé entre eux. Il écarquille les yeux à l'instant même où il a eu cette pensée. Refuser les événements de la veille, ne serait-ce pas faire exactement ce qu'il reproche aux autres ? De faire table rase du passé, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, alors que si, bien évidemment que si, des événements d'une importance capitale se sont déroulés…

Il avait consciencieusement cherché à éviter le Sagittaire autant qu'il était possible depuis leur retour à la vie. Il avait encaissé les coups de poings d'Aiolia, qui n'avaient cessé que grâce à l'intervention de l'aîné. Le cadet lui reprochait de ne jamais avoir demandé pardon à son frère. Shura l'avait regardé sans comprendre. Lui présenter des excuses ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Pourquoi faire ? Saga en avait fait à tout le monde, à tout bout de champ. A tel point que cela avait failli perdre son sens. Mais Shura sait parfaitement qu'il a volé une partie de la vie de celui qu'il voyait comme son modèle, et que tous les mots du monde ne pourront jamais rattraper cet acte. Puisque les dieux ont pris cette décision incompréhensible de ramener Aioros à 27 ans. Comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si l'acte commis par le Capricorne n'avait jamais existé, comme si le temps s'était écoulé normalement pour le neuvième gardien. Mais pourtant, cette histoire sanglante _a _ existé. Ils ne peuvent pas l'oublier d'un claquement de doigts, comme ça, juste parce qu'on leur demande. Shura se rappelle encore du regard de son aîné sur lui, et surtout, de la sensation de sa chair qui saignait sous les coups d'Excalibur. Il se souvient encore qu'il avait passé des heures, et des heures, après cet acte monstrueux, à se laver les mains, les bras, tout son corps, encore, et encore, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir sur lui ce liquide carmin qu'il avait fait jaillir. Il avait fixé ses mains, ses mains d'enfant, sales, souillées, qui n'avaient même pas commencé leur croissance et qui étaient déjà monstrueusement dégoûtantes. Il se souvient encore de sa panique, de sa terreur, de ses doigts qui tordaient ses mèches, alors qu'il fixait le sol, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, incapable de comprendre où il avait bien pu trouver le courage –la cruauté ?- de mettre à mort son modèle et ce grand chevalier.

Revenir à la vie… Pour contempler les dégâts provoqués par les dieux et par eux-mêmes ? Car celui qui souffre encore aujourd'hui, c'est bien son aîné, qui s'est retrouvé privé de treize ans de sa vie où il aurait normalement dû pouvoir faire des expériences humaines, amoureuses peut-être ? Où il aurait dû être là pour voir son petit frère grandir pour devenir un chevalier digne d'Athéna, à s'entraîner avec l'homme qui aurait dû rester son meilleur ami, et à les soutenir eux lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Au lieu de cela, il avait… Il avait… Il s'était retrouvé basculé dans une nouvelle vie, dans une prétendue ère de paix aux allures de caprice divin qu'aucun des chevaliers n'avait compris. Pas plus les Argents sacrifiés que les Ors courageusement tombés. Il y avait presque quelque chose de malsain dans cette manière qu'avait eue Athéna de leur parler de ce renouveau. Comme si ce qui s'était passé avant n'avait pas existé. En leur disant qu'il fallait à présent aspirer à tisser des relations cordiales avec les marinas et les Spectres. C'était comme… renier tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent. Comme si rien, non, rien ne s'était jamais passé ces quinze dernières années. Mais si, bien sûr que si, c'était arrivé. Comment pouvait-on ainsi leur demander de faire table rase du passé ? C'était parfaitement impossible. La relation de Kanon, et de ce juge des Enfers, Rhadamanthe, en était la plus parfaite représentation.

Au début, il avait trouvé cela anormal. Repoussant. Incompréhensible. Et puis il avait entendu le Gémeau leur hurler dessus à tous, en leur criant leurs quatre vérités. D'après ce qu'il en avait compris, les deux hommes sont complètement incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre, mais ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se taper dessus au bout de dix minutes dans la même pièce. Leur relation n'est _pas_ saine. Mais ils aspirent à la vivre malgré tout. Parce qu'il y a _ leur histoire_ commune derrière ça. Leur combat. Leur colère. Leur caractère. Leur passé à tous les deux, surtout celui du jumeau de Saga. Seulement au lieu de renier tout cela, ils préfèrent en tirer quelque chose. Ils auraient pu faire comme si de rien n'était, nouer de simples relations cordiales, faire semblant de s'entendre en hochant poliment de la tête. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Au contraire. Ils se nourrissent de leur colère commune l'un envers l'autre, et envers le reste du monde pour créer leur propre renouveau qui a des allures de passé reformé. C'est prendre le passé, les ordres qu'on leur donnait, et les retourner pour en faire leur propre réalité, aussi déformée et monstrueuse soit-elle. C'est complètement tordu. Enfin, pas tant que ça finalement… Shura n'avait pas compris sur le moment. Pourtant, à présent, il a l'impression au contraire que tout cela est parfaitement logique. Il saisit la nuance. Mais elle le terrifie toujours autant. Il ferme les yeux. Non, il ne peut pas faire ça. Accepter ce qu'Aioros essaie visiblement de lui exprimer, ce serait cracher sur la douleur évidente qu'il leur a apporté, à lui et à son frère…

« Shura… »

Non, il ne veut pas le regarder. S'il le fait, il risque de céder. Et ça n'est pas une possibilité qu'il peut envisager. Aioros n'en parle presque jamais, mais lui sait à quel point son aîné souffre de cette situation. Oh, il ne s'en plaint pas bien sûr, mais il voit parfaitement que cette nouvelle vie le perturbe énormément. Même Aiolia semble incapable de voir que son frère, basculé dans une nouvelle époque, n'arrive pas à trouver ses marques, et prétend sourire quand tout son être appelle à un soutien. Shura n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point cela doit être horriblement perturbant de voir tous ces hommes qu'il a connu en tant qu'enfants lui faire face et lui parler d'égal à égal, et non plus seulement comme à un aîné. Et puis, bien évidemment, il y a ce fossé entre eux : entre lui, le héros dont on avait sali le nom pendant des années, et eux, les gamins qui avaient grandi en crachant sur lui d'abord, en le vénérant ensuite. De personnalité honnie, il était redevenu un fabuleux modèle que tous auraient dû aspirer à suivre. Mais à présent qu'ils se retrouvent tous là, ayant accompli leur devoir, ayant fait ce qui devait être fait, s'étant sacrifiés tous ensemble devant le mur des Lamentations, et s'amendant par la même occasion de leur erreurs… Aioros n'était plus qu'un chevalier parmi les autres. Avec un titre en plus, et un profond malaise ancré par rapport aux autres. Un véritable enfer pour lui donc, qui ne sait pas du tout sur quel pied danser avec ses compagnons d'armes, malgré sa volonté sincère de s'intégrer à eux. Ce n'est pourtant pas la faute de leur aîné, il le sait parfaitement. Le Sagittaire fait de son mieux pour tenter de rattraper son retard, pour renouer des liens brisés ou pour réapprendre à connaître les adultes qui lui font face en lieu et place des gamins turbulents d'autrefois. Mais les autres aussi ne savent plus du tout comment s'y prendre avec lui. Comment lui parler, ou recréer des liens. Et il se retrouve ainsi, lentement mais sûrement, mis à part des autres chevaliers. Sans méchanceté, sans violence, sans cris, sans larmes. Juste… Par un écart de mentalité dont il n'est même pas responsable. Car ce n'est pas de sa faute, bien sûr que non. C'est de la sienne, à lui, le dixième gardien, le plus grand défenseur d'Athéna, incapable de voir la vérité en face lorsqu'elle était pourtant évidente. Non, jamais de toute sa vie, il ne pourra se pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Sinon, ce serait comme s'il piétinait l'honneur du neuvième gardien.

Il détourne les yeux. Et tombe sur un spectacle tout aussi dérangeant, si ce n'est plus, que ceux des yeux vert qui le fixaient avec douceur. Celui de leurs mains aux doigts entrelacés. Sa peau mate accrochée à celle, à peine plus claire de l'archer. Un mélange de couleurs très étrange, mais terriblement beau aussi. Et il sent la pression forte des doigts d'Aioros sur sa main, il sent qu'il refuse de le laisser partir, il sent qu'il l'encadre, qu'il l'entoure, mais sans l'enfermer. La nuance est subtile, mais elle existe. S'il osait s'avouer la vérité, il dirait qu'il se sent parfaitement à sa place en cet instant. Mais il n'a pas le droit de penser une chose pareille. Ce serait bien trop égoïste… Des doigts viennent caresser sa joue. Il ferme les yeux, se mord la lèvre, essaie d'assembler ses pensées. Il doit absolument construire une argumentation pour pouvoir se défendre contre Aioros. Il prend une grande inspiration, et, à l'instant même où il s'apprête à lui dire son mensonge si bien préparé, le Sagittaire le coupe :

« Shura, je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner.

Le temps s'arrête. Le Capricorne tourne la tête et écarquille violemment les yeux, et ne le laisse pas continuer. Sa respiration se coupe. Il a un haut le cœur, il veut hurler, et repousser Aioros. Il se débat pour se libérer de cette étreinte qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Les mots sont tombés, tranchants, déchirants, monstrueusement douloureux. Non, cela fait bien trop mal. Il cherche à s'arracher à la poigne de son amant d'une nuit, à le repousser, la colère bout en lui, la culpabilité aussi. Bon sang, ce que ça peut faire mal d'entendre cela. Bien sûr, il sait que c'est la vérité. C'est complètement normal. Mais ça ne concorde pas avec ce qui s'est passé entre eux cette nuit. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela alors ? Par vengeance ? Ce n'est pas Aioros, c'est impossible qu'il ait pensé une telle chose ! Il se débat si fort qu'il finit par inverser leurs positions, et cogne contre la joue du Sagittaire. Son acte l'effraie autant qu'il le terrifie. Il regarde sa main… qui décidément, ne sait pas faire autre chose que blesser l'homme en face de lui. Mais Aioros n'abandonne pas pour autant. Lui aussi se débat, sans prêter attention aux coups que Shura essaie de porter sur lui. Il y a de la colère dans leur regard à tous les deux, et de la violence dans leurs actes. Mais c'est le Sagittaire qui reprend le dessus, plaquant avec force et presque brutalement le Capricorne sous lui, mettant leurs corps en contact, leur arrachant un gémissement. Solidement assis sur les cuisses de l'Espagnol, il ne lui laisse aucun moyen de fuir cette fois. La main gauche du neuvième gardien vient se nouer à la droite du Dixième protecteur d'Athéna. De nouveau, des doigts calleux viennent glisser sur sa joue, avant de saisir son menton, fermement. Le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, pour ne surtout pas le laisser reculer.

-C'est _ça_ ce que tu voulais entendre Shura ? Tonne le Sagittaire. C'est _ça_ que tu voulais que je te hurle dessus depuis tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? S'il n'y a que ça pour te soulager, et te forcer à me regarder droit dans les yeux, je peux le faire tu vois. Mais ça n'a aucun intérêt. Parce que ça n'est pas vrai !

Le Capricorne écarquille les yeux. Le regarde. Et ne comprend pas. Non, cette situation n'a aucune logique. Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle ait lieu.

- Tu devrais me haïr !

Un éclair de douleur fugace passe dans les yeux du Sagittaire. Il voit clairement l'incompréhension et la peur chez le dixième gardien. La prise sur ses doigts se fait moins violente, même si elle reste ferme. Cette affirmation, il lui a hurlé au visage. Comme pour la rendre plus réelle, comme pour la faire exister. Comme pour le faire à la place du Sagittaire en quelque sorte. Il se penche, légèrement. Il doit lui expliquer maintenant Il n'aura pas d'autres occasions, et cela, il en a parfaitement conscience. S'il veut que ses yeux là le regardent autrement qu'avec désespoir, il doit pouvoir lui montrer quelle est sa réalité à lui. Il prend un air grave, mais pas dénué d'une certaine douceur.

-Mais ça n'est pas le cas. Et tu le sais parfaitement.

-Pourquoi ?

La question est sincère. Le Capricorne est visiblement désorienté. Il y a déjà pensé bien sûr, il espérait, quelque part, au fond de son cœur, qu'Aioros ne lui en veuille pas. Mais il trouvait ça tellement monstrueux de se dédouaner ainsi de ses responsabilités qu'il n'avait plus jamais osé l'imaginer autrement qu'en frémissant. Un léger mouvement sur lui. Une caresse contre sa joue.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix Shura. Tu étais un enfant, un enfant qui accomplissait la mission ordonnée par son Pope. Tu as fait ton devoir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te reproches encore tout ça ? Je suis là, en face de toi pourtant. Je suis vivant, et toi aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es le seul qui refuse de profiter de cette nouvelle chance que nous avons ? De rattraper le temps perdu ?

Shura tressaille. Cette fois, c'est lui qui resserre sa prise sur les doigts de l'archer. Il hésite. Aioros le pousse dans ses retranchements, cherche à savoir, fouille son esprit, questionne son regard. Il lui doit bien la vérité après tout. Mais est-il vraiment capable d'en assumer les conséquences ? Parce qu'il s'apprête à lui poser une question. Une terrible question. Qui va leur faire du mal à tous les deux. Qui va soulever à elle-seule toutes les difficultés qu'ils ont rencontrées jusqu'à présent. Il ferme les yeux. Son prénom, murmuré tout bas, presque sur ses lèvres. Il rouvre les yeux. Aioros est sur le point de l'embrasser. Il le voit dans son regard vert. Il voit les lèvres sèches qui se baissent pour venir frôler les siennes. Un long frisson le parcourt. Il en a envie, il le sait. Tout son corps le lui rappelle suffisamment ainsi. Il sent que ses doutes s'effritent, peu à peu, sous les mots du Sagittaire. Grâce à sa présence aussi, à sa chaleur, à ses caresses. Sous la caresse de son torse qui vient se coller au sien, et sous ses yeux vert qui ne mentent pas, et qui le fixent avec des émotions terrifiantes au fond d'eux. Ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir passer sa main dans les cheveux châtains et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette seule idée a des airs de paradis perdu.  
C'est fou comme sa manière de raisonner ne suit aucune logique avec Aioros. Lui qui refusait il y a une heure à peine de rester dans le lit avec le Sagittaire…C'est à pleurer. Parce qu'il sait au fond de lui pour quelle raison il a finalement accepté de demeurer entre ses bras. Il l'aime. C'est aussi bêtement terrifiant et terriblement bête que cela. Et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il ne peut pas le laisser faire cela. Parce qu'il le respecte bien trop pour cela. Et que se taire, ce serait nier. Nier la vérité qui doit pourtant éclater. Il ne peut pas lui infliger ça. Il ne peut pas le laisser se leurrer plus longtemps sur la réalité, et accepter que le Sagittaire continue à mentir à tout le monde, et à lui-même en premier. Alors il prend une grande inspiration, et cherche au fond de lui toute la motivation du monde pour pouvoir trouver la force de refuser ce baiser. Il lui murmure ces quelques mots aux airs de poignard, tout bas, mais sans hésitation cette fois :

-Et toi Aioros, ton temps perdu, qui te le rendra?

La question fuse alors que les lèvres d'Aioros ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Elle a glissé de la bouche du Capricorne pour couler dans celle du Sagittaire, alors que Shura soutient le regard vert figé au-dessus du sien. Implacable. Impartial. Une légère crispation dans le corps au-dessus du sien. Il a touché juste. Il le sait, bien évidemment. Il a passé tellement de temps à observer le Sagittaire. Ses mouvements, ses réflexes, ses mimiques, ses gestes, ses sourires, ses paroles, sa tristesse, et même… ce soupçon de colère, il les connaît par cœur. C'est aussi ça qui lui fait peur d'ailleurs. Se rendre compte qu'il était à ce point obsédé, enivré par son aîné, c'était absolument abominable. Athéna lui en soit témoin, il aurait peut-être pu refuser n'importe quelle autre attirance, n'importe quelle autre relation. Mais contre ses sentiments pour Aioros… Il est finalement bien peu de choses.

-Je vais bien.

-Ne me mens pas. Pas à moi. Tu veux que je passe à autre chose ? Commence par cesser de faire croire que tout est parfait. Arrête de cacher ce que tu ressens vraiment.

- Shura…

- Je refuse de me pardonner si tu refuses de t'avouer la vérité. »

Estomaqué, le Sagittaire ne répond rien. La situation a pris un tour inattendu. Aioros s'attendait à devoir batailler pour que Shura accepte ses sentiments et également le fait qu'il n'entretient aucune animosité à son encontre. Et voilà que le Capricorne est capable non seulement d'envisager cette hypothèse, mais en plus de cela, de retourner la situation à son avantage, en mettant à jour ses propres blessures. Il se mord la lèvre. Pour la première fois, c'est lui qui rompt le contact visuel avec le Capricorne dont les pupilles qui ne cillent pas lui retournent l'estomac tant elles sont emplies de fierté, de défi, mais par-dessus-tout d'une incroyable sincérité. C'est étrange. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait le Capricorne qui trouverait la faille chez lui. Mais au fond, cela ne devrait pas l'étonner. Shura a toujours fait preuve d'une extrême perspicacité et d'un grand sens de l'observation pour les choses qui l'entouraient autrefois. Il n'y donc pas de raison pour que cela ait changé à présent. Il soupire. Shura n'a pas tort bien sûr, mais il n'a pas complètement raison non plus. Evidemment, il aimerait pouvoir dire qu'il s'entend parfaitement avec chacun des autres chevaliers, et que leur vie n'est faite que de beuveries, de sourires, et de franche camaraderie. Mais ça n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas à ça qu'ils étaient appelés en devenant chevaliers de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'ils ne reproduisent plus les mêmes erreurs. C'est son souhait le plus sincère, et le plus généreux. Quant à l'autre… Il est beaucoup plus égoïste. Il a des yeux noirs magnifiques. Et il se tient sous lui, entre ses bras. Il se penche de nouveau au-dessus du Capricorne, emmêle leurs doigts encore une fois, et lui sourit. Doucement, sincèrement. Sans fausses excuses, sans faire semblant, juste en étant lui-même. Il accepte de se mettre à nu, dans tous les sens du terme, pour que Shura puisse voir ce qu'il ressent.

Il soutient son regard. Leurs pupilles entrent en contact et ne se lâchent plus, tandis qu'il amorce une descente lente pour venir frôler les lèvres du dixième gardien. Il voit le regard noir aller et venir sur son visage, chercher une réponse dans ses yeux pour voir si Aioros sera sincère cette fois. Et il doit lutter contre l'envie de combler la distance entre eux. La prise sur ses doigts se raffermit. C'est bien. Shura ne veut pas fuir, au contraire, il semble partager son désir, son souhait. Il s'arrête, à quelques millimètres du visage qu'il aime. Il hésite. Il ne veut pas avoir l'impression de prendre de nouveau, il aimerait que ce choix vienne de l'homme entre ses bras, qu'il lui montre clairement que c'est cela à présent, son choix pour leur avenir. Il veut sentir que leur histoire se construira à deux. Si elle existe seulement…Il cille légèrement. Il dessert son emprise. Un éclair fugace de tristesse passe sur son visage. Non, il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut plus. S'il continue, rien ne viendra jamais du Capricorne, et leur histoire ne sera faite que d'une prétendue attirance. Il s'apprête à se redresser légèrement, et créée une ouverture à peine perceptible dans sa position. Que le Capricorne met à profit. Il libère sa main droite et vient la plaquer derrière la nuque d'Aioros, unissant leurs lèvres dans un baiser aussi révélateur qu'il est violent. Il n'a rien fait d'autre que de coller férocement leurs lèvres. En réalité, dans l'instant présent, il n'est guère capable de faire plus. Il a l'impression de ne rien savoir faire d'autre pour l'instant, comme s'il était un enfant, qui apprenait à embrasser pour la première fois. Ce n'est pas totalement faux. Après tout, de vrais baisers, avec des sentiments, combien en-a-t-il partagé ? Ses expériences passées ne comptent en rien par rapport aux sensations qui l'électrisent des pieds à la tête en sentant Aioros contre lui.

Les yeux fermés, il s'enivre juste, il se concentre sur chaque ressenti qu'il peut avoir. Il veut percevoir la puissance de ce simple contact. Des lèvres sèches et chaudes contre les siennes, de la sensation de la peau du Sagittaire qui vient recouvrir la sienne, de leurs hanches qui se collent lentement. Aioros, lui, s'est figé. Shura est venu à lui. En parfaite connaissance de cause, et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il ne peut tout simplement pas le croire. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela pourrait arriver. Depuis combien de temps voulait-il une vraie discussion à cœur ouvert avec le Capricorne ? C'est la sensation humide sa la langue de son compagnon qui le réveille doucement de sa torpeur. Il en sursauterait presque. Il relâche l'autre main du Capricorne, et entoure son cou de ses doigts, les laissant glisser dans les mèches noires, avant de les saisir presque avec force. Sa passion l'emporterait presque. Il tire un léger son de la gorge de Shura, et la boule de désir qu'il ressent aux creux de ses reins ne fait que s'agrandir. Mais il se reprend : il ne veut pas dominer. Il souhaite tellement participer et partager cet instant avec le dixième gardien.

Faire comprendre à Shura qu'il peut avoir confiance en lui. Que ce soit lorsqu'il lui affirme être heureux, ou quand il lui dit lui avoir pardonné. Parce que c'est la vérité. Il ne sait même pas s'il lui en a déjà vraiment voulu. Peut-être, très fugacement, sous l'emprise de la douleur, et dans la peur de la mort. Mais cela n'a duré que quelques secondes. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il désire, il le possède. Il sent les mains de Shura qui s'agrippent à ses épaules, descendant et remontant le long de son dos, touchant, redécouvrant, apprenant mille et une caresses, parcourant le chemin du bas de son dos et remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les doigts viennent finalement s'accrocher à ses omoplates, alors que le baiser se fait plus brûlant, moins contenu. Le Sagittaire plaque plus moins consciemment le dixième gardien sur le lit. L'échange devient violent, il voudrait ravager ces lèvres, leur exprimer tous ses sentiments, leur dire à quel point il peut l'aimer en cet instant. La sensation de leurs langues qui se caressent, le corps du Capricorne qui ondule sous le sien, tout, absolument tout lui donne l'impression qu'il va mourir de plaisir et de bonheur dans les secondes qui vont suivre.

Il bouge lentement. Shura gémit sourdement dans le baiser, lui mord la lèvre, s'accroche plus fortement à lui. Il ne cherche pas à le repousser, ni à s'imposer. Ils n'en ont pas besoin, ils le savent tous les deux. La prise sur les cheveux corbeaux se fait plus tendre, et il atténue la violence de leur baiser, se contentant à présent de légers coups de langues lents et calculés sur les lèvres rougies du Capricorne. Qui lui sourit. Aioros a du mal à y croire. Shura n'est pas du genre à sourire facilement. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement renfermé, tout comme Camus, ses marques de joie sont bien plus discrètes que les leurs. Mais cela ne leur en donne que plus de valeur. Il ne se rappelle même pas avoir déjà vu une expression pareille sur le visage du Capricorne, qui glisse une main sur sa joue. Les doigts coulent sur sa pommette, retracent les courbes de son nez, dessinent les lignes de son front afin de frôler les lèvres du Sagittaire. Puis, en dernier hommage, la main droite semble former un écrin pour que la joue du neuvième gardien puisse s'y loger. Aioros ferme les yeux, et prend appui pour prolonger ce contact tellement simple, et qui le rend pourtant bien plus heureux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Shura lui fait une promesse. Par ce simple geste, il devient son futur. Il accepte l'éventualité de leur histoire, qui n'avait pourtant rien d'une évidence. Quant à Aioros, le Capricorne peut voir dans son regard qu'il lui promet la vérité. La vérité, en échange de son pardon envers lui-même. Ce ne sera pas facile. Pas immédiat non plus. Shura ne lui promet pas une relation à ciel ouvert, saine et parfaitement exempte du moindre problème. Au contraire même, il lui promet la durée au travers de chacun de ses gestes.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le dixième gardien répond de lui-même à la question qu'il a posé plus tôt : à défaut de rendre le temps perdu au Sagittaire, il lui offrira une raison de ne pas le regretter. De ne pas se tourner en arrière sans arrêt en se demandant ce à quoi aurait pu ressembler sa vie, leur vie, s'il n'y avait pas eu cet assassinat. Ca n'est pas encore un futur tout à fait clair bien évidemment. Mais c'est déjà un énorme progrès. Parce qu'ils ne parleront plus uniquement au passé. Ils en tiendront compte, car c'est essentiel de ne pas oublier. Mais ils s'en serviront pour avancer, et non pas pour reculer. Et pour Shura, coincé dans ses souvenirs, et Aioros, bloqué dans le présent, c'est sans aucun doute la plus belle marque d'avenir.

Alors le Sagittaire se penche de nouveau. Et il embrasse l'homme qu'il aime. Pour sceller leur promesse, aussi simple soit-elle, de ne pas se laisser abattre malgré les difficultés évidentes qui les attendent pour se battre jour après jour contre leurs démons personnels. Il trouvera peut-être même la force, quelque part, de se battre réellement avec Saga dans l'arène, histoire de lui accorder un réel pardon. Et une vraie correction au passage. Quant à Shura… Il préfère pouvoir lui montrer certaines choses entre les draps. Le découvrir. L'apprendre. Le toucher. L'aimer, encore un millier de fois. Car c'est ici que se trouve leur avenir.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Encore une fois ma toute belle, un très joyeux anniversaire. Merci d'être née et d'exister sur cette terre, à cette époque et d'être la personne merveilleuse que tu es.  
Je t'adore, encore plus que nos 'Sweet potato fries'. ;)

J'espère que cet écrit vous aura plu à toutes.  
A très bientôt,

Saharu-chan.


End file.
